Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Cold
by earthfire
Summary: Harry goes to meet Voldemort for the last time. However something unexpected happens. Now Harry must choose between those who live, and those who died 16 years ago.


Disclaimer: All the characters mentioned in this little piece of fiction belongs to the marvellous JK Rowling. And I am sure someone will have done this plot by now.  
  
The whole of the Wizarding World, was waiting, they could feel the tension in the air, it was so thick you could nearly reach out and touch it. Parents shooed their children off to bed, wide eyed.  
  
The final battle was coming.  
  
On this day 16 years ago, Voldemort killed Lily and James Potter, while only their year old son survived.  
  
Today was the day, that Harry James Potter when out to finish was he had started that night.  
  
~  
  
With some final words from those he held dearest to him, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin, Harry slipped his wand in his jacket and with Ron and Hermione (as they refused to stay behind, and not even the great Albus Dumbledore could make them do otherwise) apperated to the know location of the Dark Lord. Harry saw no twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes today. His hands where shaking so badly he could hardly keep his wand straight - his face damp with perspiration. But nothing could stop him now.  
  
"Mr. Potter, we meet again." A high shrill voice startled Harry from behind. Harry's primal survival instincts told him to pull out his wand. As he did so, a spell knocked him 20 feet from where he was originally standing.  
  
Harry could see some witches and wizards peering out from the safety of their shops, and Ron and Hermione are surrounded by Death Eaters. He was on his own. Voldemort raised his wand again and Harry's wand flew into Voldemort's hand.  
  
Harry stared this couldn't be happening. Harry's breath came in harsh gasps. He was meant to win!  
  
Voldemort came forward.  
  
"I have a proposition for you. I will not kill you this day, as I want the whole of the Wizarding World to see you defeat. Then they shall know who really is the strongest. I will let you go, with knowledge that will eat you away from instead." Voldemort stepped aside, and behind him, Harry could see the shadows of two figures. When they stepped into the light, Harry's breath caught and he could feel tears begin to stain his cheeks.  
  
A high, cold laugh rang out in the empty streets.  
  
"Yes. You see Harry, I am willing for you to save one of them." Voldemort lifted his gaunt pale hand and pointed to Ron and Hermione. "Your friends." Then pointed to his Mother and Father. "Or your parents." Voldemort smirked. "You have 5 minutes to make you decision."  
  
Harry closed his eyes. This could not be happening. How could he choose? His friends, who had always been by his side for the past 6 years? Who had helped in his crazy adventures, helped him with homework. They were so young; they had hardly even begun their lives. They where engaged, to be wed as soon as they had graduated. How could he destroy their lives before they had even begun?  
  
His parent, his family he had never known. Did anyone know how long he had wanted a mother to kiss him goodnight, and tell him things would be fine? A father to teach quidditch, to fly with him and someone to pull pranks with and plot and scheme with. How Harry wished he could have known his parents.  
  
This could be an illusion. Couldn't it? You couldn't bring people back from the dead, no matter how much you wish them to.  
  
Was it harder to lose someone you loved, or someone you had never known?  
  
Tears cascaded down his cheeks. This was the hardest decision he would ever make.  
  
But he knew in his heart whom he would choose.  
  
Was it harder to lose someone you loved, or someone you had never known?  
  
Harry steeped forward, shoulders back, head high. His tears still wet against his cheeks.  
  
"I choose."  
  
"Ron and Hermione." Harry closed his eyes and turned his head away as he felt his heart break and shatter into a million tiny pieces, never to be regained. No matter how much he wanted his parents back; he could not condemn and therefore destroy the lives of his best friends. They had only had a few years of life, out of the many that they could live. He could not take that away from them. Not when the where so happy and so in love. It would have been selfish to choose his own needs above everyone else's.  
  
He would miss his parents, but to him they were dead, and had been for the past 16 years. Nothing could help him regain the time he had lost. He could only hope that one day, they would all be together again, and he could spend the rest of his after life with his parents. But now was the time for the living, and Harry had a job to do, he would not leave until the Dark Lord and been vanquished, and the light rain victorious. Even if it was at the cost of his own life.  
  
Harry's eyes narrowed in determination, this would finish. Now. No one else's lives would be harmed, taken or put into jeopardy. It was time for Harry to live up to the world's expectations of him. He would rid the Wizarding World of evil, even if it were the last thing he did.  
  
END (unless i can actually be bothered to write the final battle LOL)  
  
A/N: Well. There you go. That's my contribution to the Harry Potter world. Hope you like it. If you would prefer me to carry on and finish it, when I will. 


End file.
